1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger having a dedicated oil filter for removing contaminants from lubricating oil flowing into the turbocharger.
2. Disclosure Information
Turbochargers have been used with internal combustion engines for many years. Most turbochargers typically employ one or more bearings which permit operation of the turbocharger at extremely high rotational speeds and under very demanding thermal conditions. Needless to say, turbocharger bearings are very precisely constructed and, as such, are subject to severe damage if fouled by foreign matter. The present inventors have determined that a likely cause for turbocharger failure is insufficient cleanliness within an engine at initial startup. During machining of an engine, and particularly during the machining of various passages within a cylinder block, crankshaft, and other parts, particles of metal and other detritus are generated. Such particles, if not removed during subsequent washing operations, will have the capacity to quickly damage turbocharger bearings if the particles are carried into the turbocharger by lubricating oil flowing into the turbocharger.
Unfortunately, it is not possible for turbochargers to have a sealed lubrication system because, unlike superchargers, turbochargers are subjected to such thermal stress that it is necessary that oil be circulated from the engine's primary lubrication system to manage the heat buildup within the turbocharger.
It would be desirable to provide a filter for intercepting foreign matter flowing in lubrication oil to a turbocharger, so as to avoid damage to the turbocharger.